William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Purple Guy (or Micheal Afton) is the main antagonist of the entire Five Nights at Freddy's story. Purple Guy was a man who dressed up as one of the mascots at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (most likely Spring Bonnie) and used his kid-friendly disguise to lure five children into the Safe Room, where there were no security cameras. It was confirmed that Purple Guy was a former security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. He seems to have good intentions, but has ended up on the dark side of the story due to his father's actions. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location are as of yet unknown, though it's possible that he was attempting to curtail his father's actions. He is seen dismantling the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria twice, which appears to be linked to the spirits within the animatronics being released. Role in the franchise An unknown man emerged in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with plans of death and chaos for the company. One day, in Fredbear's Family Diner, as Fredbear was serving cake to the children, a child was crying outside for an unknown reason. As he cried, Michael's father drove over in a purple car and murdered the child. Fredbear was unable to protect the child. With that, William drove away, leaving the child's corpse outside. The child, possibly driven by revenge, was theorized to have possessed an animatronic a certain time after that, known as the Marionette. Years later, Fredbear's Family Diner is shut down. An incident occurred, an event where a boy was bitten in the head by Fredbear, inflicting severe damage to the frontal lobe of his brain, when the restaurant made a resurgence, only for the establishment to close down again. Later, Fazbear Entertainment, in presumably 1973, opens Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, only for Purple Guy to return. This time, Purple Guy killed five children outside Pirate Cove. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William Afton can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. On the third playthrough, Michael's father, who killed the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. He also appears in the S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M minigame on rare occasions, where he attacks Freddy and crashs the game, by saying "You can't" which is responding to the various messages about saving the children. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Michael Afton then returns to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to dismantle the animatronics. After Night 1, the player can have the ability to play as 8-bit Freddy, and Shadow Freddy appears and says "Follow me", after you follow it to a secret room, it will say "ERROR" at the left hand corner of the screen, then a static noise plays, and Purple Guy can be seen killing Freddy. Purple Guy then does the same to the other animatronics as each night goes on. After Night 5, the player has the ability to play as a crying child, the player then has to walk to the secret room, and now the player has the ability to go inside it, then Purple Guy can be seen scared, with 4 crying children blocking the exit. Then the player has to chase him around, then Purple Guy will then immediately run to a empty suit, he then laughs at the crying children, then the suit's springlocks turn on, and Purple Guy is now stuck in the suit, with no escape. Then, the managers of the pizzeria figured out that the animatronics were severely broken, so then they closed the pizzeria forever, and they made a horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" in an amusement park. Then they put Purple Guy (now known as Springtrap) inside the attraction. Michael (Springtrap) then noticed that he had no escape, and then, after Night 6, he burns the attraction so he can try to escape. In the Sister Location's Custom Nights' ending, it is revealed that Springtrap is going to find his father. *''Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. (Voice become more robotic) I'm going to come find you.'' Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Purple Guy only appears in Fredbear's Family Diner, at the end of Night 3. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. He has been revealed to be the player in the final cutscene of Custom Night, where he seems to have a British accent. In Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. After Ennard uses Michael's body as a vessel to escape the distribution center, Michael is, for reasons unknown, revived and becomes Purple Guy. Later, Michael would be mistaken for his father by the souls of the children William murdered, and become Springtrap. Purple Guy's Transformation After beating a Custom Night preset on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret minigame, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Michael. In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and then Michael gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. Gallery The Purple Guy.png|The Purple Guy Purple Person.png|Purple Guy in one of the minigames. Purple_Car.png|Purple Guy's car. Purple guy.gif|In Sister Location. Trivia *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a cutscene that shows what happened to Eggs Benedict after the Real Ending. *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be helping his father, William Afton, put his daughter back together. **The things Michael does for his father makes him not 100% innocent as some think, as he dissembles the animatronics and the spirits come and attack. *People commonly misspell Michael's name to be Micheal(a'' and ''e switched). *It's theorized that Michael Afton is Mike Schmidt from the first game, as shown by the Mike name-tag on HandUnit. **Following on this theory, Mike did get fired for "odor", which could very well be his rotting body seen in the minigames. ***Fritz Smith, from the FNaF 2 custom night, also got fired for odor. This leads some people to believe "Fritz Smith" is another one of Michael's aliases, used to protect his identity. *When Michael said that the spirits mistaken him for his father, that would explain why the Classic Animatronics come after you in the first game. *Michael is not seen in the first game, but he may be who we play as. *''Sister Location'' is the first game to have more than 2 frames for Michael's sprite. *In the 1.031 update of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Scott added the sound of Michael's groaning and Springtrap's saying "Help Me". *Michael Is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being the Crying Child from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Category:Serial Killers Category:Unseen Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the past Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Incriminators Category:Paranoid Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Damned Souls Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Twin/Clone